Automated banking machines are known in prior art. Certain types of automated banking machines used by consumers to conduct transactions are known as automated teller machines (“ATMs”). ATMs may be used by consumers to conduct financial transactions. Such transactions may include the receipt of cash, the deposit of funds, the cashing of checks, the receipt of stamps, the receipt of scrip, the printing of tickets, and other transactions. Other types of automated banking machines may be used by customer service representatives, consumers or both. Examples of such automated banking machines include transportation ticketing terminals, rental car terminals and terminals used for purchasing goods or services. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine will be considered to include any type of machine that is operative to conduct transactions involving transfers of value.
Automated banking machines generally operate in a network in conjunction with at least one remote computer so as to electronically carry out the transactions requested by the user. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,117, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Automated banking machines generally include a user interface. The user interface enables a user to interact with the machine for purposes of carrying out transaction activities. In an ATM the user interface usually includes input and output devices. The output devices may include, for example, a display or audio output device. Input devices of a user interface may include, for example, function keys, a keypad, a touchscreen display, a card reader, a biometric reader and/or a microphone for receiving audible commands. It should be understood that these input and output devices are exemplary and in other embodiments other input and output devices may be used.
Operators of automated banking machines often must provide inputs to the machines. In providing some inputs such as customer PINs or other private inputs, customers may desire that persons nearby not be able to intercept such inputs. In addition, when banking machine users are conducting transactions, they generally do not want others to view or otherwise sense information about the transactions they are conducting.
Further, in the conduct of transactions, customers sometimes find it helpful to have a place to support items such as wallets, purses, debit or credit cards, paperwork or other items that the customer may want to set down in order to free their hands to operate the machine. In addition users of banking machines sometimes find it helpful to have available writing surfaces or other horizontal surfaces adjacent to the machine.
Free-standing automated banking machines which are designed to be operated in a lobby, retail store, or other open area within a building sometimes present opportunities for nearby persons to observe activities at the customer interface. Thus there exists a need for an apparatus and method for providing enhanced privacy in the use of such machines.